Unidos por terceros
by Nisholastiko
Summary: Capítulo 8: Kurenai se reune con Asuma y lleva a sus estuadiantes para que compartan un rato con los integrantes del equipo 10, le que produce incomidad entre algunas personas.
1. El encargo de Shizune

Este es mi primer fic, espero que no sea malo, es de kiba x ino, mi pareja favorita, en el primer capítulo no se nota mucho, pero no sean duros, siento que lo escribí con el alma….. Soy nuevo en esto de los fics así que no será tan largo y bueno como lo de los demás pero estoy empezando. La historia se desarrolla unos meses después que Naruto se fue de la aldea, por lo que todos los personajes siguen igual, excepto Ino Y Sakura, que tienen el cabello un POCO más largo.

PD: Ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

**Capítulo Nº: "El encargo de Shizune"**

Era una tarde nublada. Estaban los tres ninjas persiguiendo a un cerdo, cuando de repente el miembro femenino del equipo se lanzó de bruces a la hierba

-ya no puedo mas -dijo esta- porque perseguimos al puerco asuma-sensei?

-es una misión que nos encomendó Shizune, extravió a tonton, el puerco de lady Tsunade y esta no se puede enterar, pero como es su asistente debe ayudarla y no puede buscar al puerco ella misma

-y lady Tsunade no se dará cuenta de que el puerco no esta cuando no lo vea en los brazos de Shizune- le respondió con un cierto tono de molestia en su voz

-por eso debemos hacerlo antes de que Tsunade se de cuenta, Ino, además, Shizune nos recompensará como si fuera una misión de rango D

-pero si todo su dinero lo usa la hokage para ir al casino…..-

-Tu busca al puerco!!!- le respondió harto de tantas quejas de la muchacha

-ay, bueno-

Mientras Shikamaru y Choji corrían persiguiendo a tonton (el puerco era lento, pero ellos lo eran más) ino se paró delante del puerco y lo agarró

-esto les costaba tanto?- dijo ino burlona

-geniaaaal, ahora que ino atrapo al cerdito lo podemos comer- dijo el gordito

Hubo un gran silencio

-o mejor ir a un barbiquiug- corrigió luego choji

-si, si– decían todos mientras asentían con la cabeza

Llegando a la oficina del hokage, Choji estaba con tonton en los brazos:

-se lo llevaré a Shizune- y salió corriendo

-iré a ver que choji no se como al cerdo- dijo asuma a los dos ninjas y despareció

-shikamaru..-dijo despacio la rubia

-si, pasa algo ino?- dijo con su típica voz el tedioso shikamaru

- aaam….yo….pues si, yo…yo quería….-

-porque tartamudeas?-

Que extraño!!! Pensaba shikamaru, Ino normalmente no era así, era más natural, y nunca la había visto tímida desde que la conocía

-yo quería decirte que... que… que tú me gustas…

Hubo una incómoda pausa entre ambos. Ino sudaba como cerdo en sauna, solo de los nervios. Por fin Shikamaru rompió el molesto silencio:

-Ino. Yo te agradezco, pero yo quiero a temari, ella….

-ella no te quiere, esa arpía…

Ino paró por la mirada penetrante que le propinó shikamaru al decir "arpía"

-esa chica solo quiere ser tu amiga, se nota que no quiere tener una relación amorosa contigo pero yo…..

-gracias, Ino, pero yo no te correspondo ya te lo dije, lo siento.

-claro..-respondió la ojiazul conteniendo las lágrimas

-ya entregamos el puerco, quedan…..

No alcanzó a terminar el sensei cuando ino salió corriendo. Ella sabía que diría "quedan libres" y que los invitaría a comer por la misión completa, pero ella solo quería estar sola, quería pensar. Se fue a un bosque y se sentó en la hierba, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, entonces comenzó a llorar. Pasaron 15 minutos y empezó a llover, estuvo allí dos horas, con la lluvia sobre ella. Entonces sintió pasos que se acercaban corriendo hacia allá.

-Ino!-

Era sakura, su peor rival y su mejor amiga, que estaba mirando como ino lloraba, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, la ropa mojada y el cabello despeinado y húmedo

-Ino porque estás aquí mojándote!!- dijo sakura

Ino le contó lo sucedido y sakura la llevo a su casa. Llamó al padre de ino, y le dijo que ino se quedaría en su casa esa noche. Luego, entraron a la habitación de sakura. movieron dos camas y las dejaron una al lado de la otra, casi juntas y ellas dos, en pijama, sentadas al costado de una con los pies colgando

-fue muy humillante sakura- decía ino con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada

-no te preocupes ino, yo buscaré a un chico mejor para ti, además shikamaru es tu amigo, tus sentimientos pueden haberse confundido, no dejes que esto los separe e intenta que su amistad vuelva a ser la misma, aunque sea difícil, después de todo, lo que te pasó no fue algo menor. Hiciste el ridículo delante de la persona que tú…

-Basta Sakura!-

-lo siento- dijo la pelirosa con los ojos cerrados y mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás -Pero Ino, que pasa con sasuke? El no abandonó la aldea hace mucho, ya lo olvidaste?-

-Pues….. De hecho, yo hace tiempo, dejé de querer a sasuke como antes…solo era el capricho de no dejarte ganar

-entiendo, y Shikamaru? El no es un capricho? Digo, no es solo para que la pelos de escoba no se quede con el?

-no le digas pelos de escoba, no es su culpa que shikamaru...-entonces Ino bajo más el tono, que de antes ya había bajado –no es su culpa que Shikamaru no me quiera

Sakura se puso a pensar en algo para animar a ino y cuando ya lo tenía dijo:

-pero si es su culpa ser fea y parecer una escoba-

-si, eso es verdad

- te sientes mejor ahora Ino?

-Si, gracias sakura, buenas noches-

Eso fue todo, tal vez esta muy corto pero lo continuaré……..


	2. Encuentro Casual

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo del que se supone ya leyeron. Si lo hicieron ya saben lo que sigue, donde transcurre la historia etc…. Bueno, se supone que estan ubicados en el espacio tiempo bueno eso

PD: dejo en claro que ni naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del señor Masashy-sama

**Capítulo Nº 2: "Encuentro Casual"**

Se sentía como cuando peleó contra Sakura, dentro de un cuerpo que no tenía alma, sólo un alma interior grande y monstruosa, pero se diferenciaban en que esta tenía una frente normal y era aún más fea, con pelos de escoba. Esta alma la apretaba, dejándola sin aliento

Aléjate de Shikamaru.-decía con una monstruosa voz

¡Temari!-dijo Ino-Pero…¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono y se escuchaba de lejos a Sakura gritar Ino, Ino!

-Qué, que pasó…Temari…

-estabas soñando… a, apropósito, llamo tu padre, Asuma dice que tendrían entrenamiento hoy….

-Si, y tu piensas que yo voy a ir a entrenamiento para ver a shikamaru de nuevo, si, estás loca

-entonces te quedarás en mi casa

-si no te molesta

-bueno, pero deberás ayudarme a mi y también a mi mamá

-claro

-yo iré donde Asuma-sensei a decirle que estás "enferma"- dijo con ironía en la palabra enferma

-gracias Sakura

Mientras….

-Kiba, espérame

-Hinata? Tu no estabas entrenando en tu casa?

-si, pero como shino fue a una misión con Kurenai- sensei, pensé que estarías solo y vine a entrenar contigo, si quieres

-a, claro, si tu quieres….pero yo pensé que tendrías otras cosas que hacer, como dejarte crecer el cabello…..

-Porqué dices que me dejaré crecer el cabello?

-bueno, no digo que lo harás, pero…

-……..

-Cuando a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, ella tenía el cabello largo y muy bien cuidado

-KIBA!-dijo hinata sonrojándose mucho

-solo es una sugerencia

-kiba tiene razón-pensaba hinata- a el le gusta sakura y ella usaba el cabello largo y se lo cuidaba mucho

-y….

-y qué?

-y que harás

-Sobre que, kiba?

-sobre tu cabello

-¡kiba!, ¡no tengo idea de porque dices esas cosas, pero mi cabello se quedará igual!- y se fue a su casa la Hyuga

-eso dice ahora-

Siguió caminando el chico y por no ver por donde iba, chocó con una pelirosa muy apurada

-au!

-lo siento fue mi culpa estas….¡kiba!- dijo sakura

Flash back de Sakura:

-Ino, estás depierta

-Ahora si, Sakura

-Puedes darme una idea de quien puede ser tu hombre ideal?

-no lo sé

-Shino?

-No, muy serio y… raro

-Lee?

-……….

-No me digas nada, tienes razón, Kiba?

-Ese pulgoso? Ni en un millón de años, es engreído, orgulloso y se creo lo mejor

-si no fuera por lo pulgoso, estarían iguales- murmuró despacio la chica de los ojos verdes

-Que dijiste, frente de Marquesina?

-Nada, Ino-Puerca

Entra la mamá de Sakura

-Niñas cállense, hasta abajo se escuchan sus gritos

-lo sentimos

Fin del Flash Back

-A veces lo que menos te gusta, puede ser lo mejor, conócelo bien Ino-Pensó Sakura

-A donde vas tan apurada, Sakura

-Iba a justificar a ino, con Asuma sensei, resulta que no puede ir al entrenamiento porque……. Iremos donde lady Tsunade a practicar Ninjutsu Médico

-ah, bueno mándale saludos

-claro, y tú que haces?

-bueno nada, hinata esta en su casa y shino tiene otra misión con Kurenai-sensei, lo Mismo de siempre

-debes estar muy aburrido..¡Oh1

Inner**: **Cha1 Sakura que inteligente eres

-y si vamos a comer y platicamos un rato? Aquí en la esquina está el puesto de ramen Ichiracku

-ah,, claro

Pensamiento de Sakura: que astuta, como no lo pensaste antes Sakura, Ino y Kiba harían una excelente pareja, como lo describió Ino, así mismo es ella, ahora mientras comemos ramen le hablarás de lo excelente que es Ino……

Bueno, eso fue todo, dejen Reviews y ojala que les aya gustado


	3. La Primera Discusión

Aquí va el tercer capi, de hecho, esperaba más reviws, pero creo que mejor no me haré muchas expectativas

PD: dejo en claro que ni naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del señor Masashy-sama

**Capítulo Nº 3: "La Primera Discusión"**

-Y que te dijo?-

Ino y Sakura salían de la florería Yamanaka, ya que ino había terminado de ayudar.

-Dijo que eras fea mandona, histérica, gritona, olías feo, eras mala ninja….

Sakura paró de hablar porque sintió el crujir de los dientes de Ino y sus refunfuñeos, entonces se asusto un poco y paró

-Todo eso dijo de mí!!!!- gritó Ino, muy molesta

-bueno, no solo eso- dijo nerviosa la pelirosa

-Y AÚN HAY MÁS?- alzó aún más la voz ino

-Sakura, lady Tsunade te está buscando, está furiosa

Era Shizune, estaba tan nerviosa y apurada como siempre que lady Tsunade se enfadaba

-hola Ino, si quieres puedes venir también

-no gracias- dijo la rubia- Tengo "otras" cosas que hacer- y enfatizo la voz en la palabra "otras"

-si, con su "no-vio"-dijo irónicamente sakura separando sílabas en la ultima palabra

(Esto es un poco enredado así que lo haré como obra de teatro)

Shizune: Novio?

Ino: Sakura!

Shizune: Ino?

Ino: Shizune

Sakura: Ino!

Kiba: Kiba!

Las Tres: Kiba?

Kiba: Yo

Las tres: Tu?

Kiba: si

-de donde saliste kiba?- preguntó intrigada ino

-de mi casa-

-me refiero a cuando apareciste, genio-

-llegue justo cuando tu dijiste ¡Shizune!-

-bueno, los dejamos solos, lady Tsunade me llama

Sakura se llevo a Shizune rápidamente para dejarlos solos, porque sabía que si se quedaba, ella sería la única que saldría mal de esta situación, pero si se iba, quedaría mal solo Ino y no ella

-bueno, quería hablar con sakura, pero…-

-Tu no te mueves de aquí……¡pulgoso!

-Oye, que demonios te….

-como que soy mandona, fea, huelo mal, gritona,…

-de que rayos me estas hablando, Ino?-

-no te hagas el tonto, Sakura me dijo que estuvieron conversando en el Ichirakku el otro día.

-y eso dijo que dije?

-que acaso no fue así?- ino cambió su tono de exagerada rabia a interrogación

-no, ella me pregunto que pensaba de ti

-y tu le dijiste que…..

-que eras mandona y gritona, pero agradable y linda

Ino subió el tono. Bueno, más bien se puso a gritar cerrando los ojos con los puños cerrados y fuertemente apretados

-PUES NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU!....eso dijiste?-Ino volvió a hacer un severo cambio de tono

-si –dijo que kiba ligeramente sonrojado, sin que ino se diera cuenta

-Sakura!- murmuró furiosa, para si misma

-Bueno, era obvio que pensaras eso de mí, todos saben que soy hermosa-

-No puedes ser tan engreída-

-Ah, ahora soy engreída-

-bueno…siempre lo has sido-

-uuuy!-dijo ino apretando aún más los puños-contigo es imposible hablar verdad, kiba?

-bueno, a veces saco de sus casillas a las personas, creo

-acaso siquiera tu mamá te soporta?-

-creo que spy yo quien no la soporta a ella

-AYY! YA ES EL COLMO- ino se fue refunfuñando

-te ves linda cuando te enojas-le gritó kiba

-cierra la boca- le grito ella

Ino iba rojo de furia, apretando los dientes, los puños, caminaba por la aldea y toda la gente se hacia a un lado para que ella pasara, se asustaban de ponerse en su camino. Al lado de ella paso Shikamaru, iba como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos, los parpados caídos…. Como era el. Al verla, se quedo inmóvil. Hace días que no la veía. Exactamente desde esa declaración suya. El comenzó a sudar, ¿Qué le diría?, pero como Ino iba tan molesta y con la vista hacia el frente, ni siquiera lo vio.

Entró a su casa, a su pieza y dio un portazo

-Ino, que te pasa?-

Le habló un hombre alto, de un cabello largo y rubio recogido por una cola. Ojos azules, iguales a los de ella y una chaqueta roja que le llegaba hasta los pies, encima de su traje de ninja

-tu no estabas de Misión?-habló ella

-acabo de regresar, pero no me cambies de tema, algo te pasa, diste un portazo que casi saca a la puerta de su marco!!!

-tuve un problema, nada serio

-bien, espero que no sea serio, por cierto, el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos, y paso la chica hyuga, Hinata, quiera que salgan después del almuerzo

- Hinata? Aquí? . Como que tu cocinarás!

-hay algún problema?

-Si. Cocinas tan mal que la ultima vez no solo quemaste el pescado, también la mitad de la cocina!!!

-No es para tanto-dijo Inoichi

-No? Pero si quemas hasta el agua

-jajaja-Inoichi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ve a poner la mesa, que serviré en unos minutos

Mientras tanto, en otra casa de Konoha, una chica golpeaba la puerta

-Hola Hinata, le diré que estás aquí-era una mujer la que recibía a la chica hyuga. La dejo en la puerta y fue a buscar a alguien

-hola Hinata, nos vamos?

-sí, pero debo buscar a alguien primero-

Eso sería todo por hoy, dentro de la próxima semana, creo que pondré el próximo capítulo, dejen reviews Xao!!


	4. Tú, yo y Hinata

**Capítulo Nº 4: "Tú, yo y Hinata"**

-a quién vas a buscar hinata?

-ah, no es nada importante kiba, vamos.

Kiba y hinata caminaron un rato por konoha y se detuvieron en un lugar con un cartel que decía "Florería Yamanaka". Kiba se asombró y se molestó a la vez al ver que Hinata se detenía ahí. De la florería salió ino corriendo, escapando de su casa que estaba atrás de la florería.

Kiba estaba mudo solo miraba molesto a ino un poco más atrás

-hola

-hola, vengo escapando, mi papa quemo la cocina otra vez, así como vamos…..

Ino se había dado cuenta ya de que kiba esperaba a hinata apoyado en la pared de la casa anterior a la florería.

-Hinata, no hubiera venido de saber que "eso" también iba a venir

-soy un el, Ino soy un muchacho…

-apenas

-¡ya paren¡ quise que nos juntáramos porque los vi el otro día pelando

-nos viste?-pregunto avergonzado kiba

-quién no- respondió hinata

Después de esto, caminaron los dos detrás de hinata y llegaron al Ichiraku, pasaron por debajo de la cortina y entraron, se sentaron, pidieron sus órdenes y se pusieron a comer. De cuando en cuando, hinata hacia comentarios a los que kiba e ino respondían con un "si" o un "no" cortantes. Unos minutos después de sentarse, por debajo de la cortina entró lee, le pregunto a hinata si podía salir una rato. Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriente, miró a ino y a kiba y dijo.

-por favor, no se maten en lo que vuelvo

Lee llevó a hinata a la esquina de enfrente, donde esperaban una pelirosa de ojos verdes y un chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños.

-nunca me imaginé que hinata me trajera a juntarme contigo para que nos abuenáramos, Ino- dijo cabizbajo el inuzuka

-si ella es muy buena- respondió con la cabeza agacha, pero sonriendo la chica

-oye, los exámenes chunnin son dos por año y en unos meses más será el próximo, tu participarás, Ino?

-Claro, porque no lo haría?

-no lo sé, en el pasado vi. tu encuentro obviamente, y si ni siquiera le pudiste ganar a sakura, es porque estas demasiado mal

Esa fue la gota que arrevalsó el vaso. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? No hay para que explicar como estaba ino, aparte de roja de furia tirando humo, castañeando los dientes, apretando los puños y dio una patada a la mesa que hizo volar su plato y lo hizo caer a la cabeza de kiba

-Entonces ¿lo harás hinata?

-claro, mientras me digan cada plan, no tengo ningún problema en ayudar, además sería lindo.

En ese momento se sintieron platos rotos, gritos y otros ruidos del ichiraku

-OH, no ¡Ino!¡Kiba!-dijo y salió corriendo

-no crees que te estás apresurando un poco lee?-dijo sakura

-claro que no, además diremos que fue tu idea Sakura

-por qué?

-bueno al terminar el paso uno se molestaron con el creador del plan y lo golpearán, si decimos que fue TenTen, solo se defendería con sus armas, dañándolos mucho, y si decimos que fui yo, no me podré defender de ino, porque es una dama.

-eso crees…

-pero tu, mi querida sakura te puedes defender de ambos, porque te has hecho mas fuerte y también tus puños se han hecho más fuertes.

-oye lee, creo que ahora si usas la cabeza ¿no?

- si tenten, todo gracias a ¡GAI-SENSEI!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras, en el ichiraku….

Hinata entró y vio a ino y kiba, cada uno con un plato de ramen en la cabeza y fideos por toda la ropa., todo el lugar con pedazos de platos en el piso y ramen por todos lados

-mira lo que han hecho tus amiguitos- dijo furioso el hombre del ramen

-lo siento, yo pagaré todo

Ino y kiba, llenos de ramen, miraban para el lado opuesto a ellos, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos cerrados y la trompa estirada.

-¡AAAAH! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAN TAN INFANTILES. HASTA SE CAEN BIEN Y NI SIQUIERA LO RECONOCEN, DEJEN DE SER UNOS NIÑOS AHORA POR SU CULPA TENGO QUE PAGAR DOCENAS DE PALTOS DE RAMEN QUE NISIQUIERA SE COMIERON!!!!!- Hinata trató de sonar molesta y gritar pero su tierno y bajo tono de voz se lo impidió

-en todo el tiempo que conozco a hinata, nunca la había visto tan molesta- dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia

-esta vez de verdad se nos pasó la mano-le contestó la rubia de modo que solo el la escuchara

-Ahora vamos a ir a mi casa, se van a cambiar y los enviaré a su casa asegurándome de que no hagan alguna tontería.

Hinata los llevó a su casa. A Ino le pasó su ropa y a Kiba le pasó ropa de Neji, los llevó a cada uno a su casa y les dijo que se la devolvieran cuando pudieran. Cuando dejaron a ino en su casa, esta se quedó en la puerta hablando con ellos.

-Hinata, lamento haberte echo pasar un día tan atroz

-no te preocupes

-kiba, a ti también te debo una disculpa, aunque odie decirlo, yo empecé la pelea de ramen, y todo esto fue mi culpa

-no te preocupes, nunca debí decir que eras más débil que Sakura, aunque fuera verdad.

Ino ya se estaba enfureciendo de nuevo pero se calmó cuando Kiba se retractó:

-pero de todos modos, no digo que sea cierto

Kiba y hinata se dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Ino seguía en la puerta mirándolos

-¡adiós!, ¡cuídate Hinata!

Hinata siguió caminando y gritó "igual tú", pero kiba se detuvo se dio vuleta y le gritó

-oye, ¿y que hay de mí?

-por mí que te arrolle un camión!

-eso fue muy cruel ino- dijo kiba agachando la cabeza

-lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo, cerrando los ojos, afirmándose con las manos al marco de la puerta y dejando un pie al aire

Kiba pensaba que se veía muy linda, como para tomarle una foto y tener siempre esa imagen de lla en su cabeza. ¡Qué estaba pensando! Que tonto, ino era desagradable, no era linda y el se decía que no debía pensar en estupideces.

Ino por su lado, pensaba en lo que la había dicho Kiba en el Ichiraku, ¿qué haría en los exámenes Chunnin? Sakura se los había tomado muy enserio entrenando con Lady Tsunade y practicando ninjutsu Médico. Shikamaru ya era Chunnin y choji entrenaba siempre con Asuma, que lo premiaba llevándolo a comer. Tenten neji y rock lee se la pasaban entrenando ¿y ella?

Y Hinata no dejaba de imaginarse que ocurriría mañana, cuales serían los resultados de "el Plan de Lee" (próximo capítulo "El Plan de Lee")

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Eso es todo por ahora. Me demoré, sí, pero aquí esta gracias por los reviews, todas las sugerencias serán aceptadas y las preguntadas respondidas al final de cada capi, pero ahora no hay preguntas. Cuídense, bye


	5. El Plan de Lee

**Capítulo Nº 5: "El plan de Lee"**

Amanecía en Konoha. Hinata, estaba de camino a la casa de kiba, mientras Sakura, por su lado, hacia lo mismo, pero en dirección a la casa de Ino.

Al llegar, Hinata golpeó la puerta suavemente. Kiba estaba durmiendo. Al oír la puerta, kiba se despertó y salió de su cama. Con el cabello desordenado, y una cara de cansancio que ni el mismo se podía. Estaba con una polera manga corta negra y con un pantalón rojo, escoses. Ese era su pijama.

-kiba….

-Hinata?..... ¡Hinata! –gritó luego y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

-pero… Kiba- dijo Hinata tocándose la nariz que había sido golpeada por la puerta de la casa de kiba

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-ya era hora de que despertarás- dijo la pelirosa mirando a una despeinada Ino –estoy aquí desde el amanecer

-Sakura? Porque..y..a donde iremos?

-ya lo verás, ahora vístete y come algo, que tus padres están en la florería me dijeron que me daban permiso de hacer contigo lo que se me diera la gana con tal de que te levantaras temprano

-con esos padres, que mas quiero

-tu solo apúrate

Ino se ducho y comió rápidamente, igual que kiba pro su lado, el que dejo entrar a hinata solo cuando estaba sin el pijama..

Luego cada pareja salio de su casa sin decirle a su acompañante hacia donde se dirijian, hasta que:

-Hinata, Kiba, que coincidencia encontrarnos

-Sa-Sa-Sakura, un-nunca me lo hubiera esperado-respondió tímidamente la chica

-uy que coincidencia-dijo sarcásticamente Ino

-a-a que te refieres I-Ino-dijo casi pro debajo de la tierra Hinata

-obviamente ustedes planearon todo esto Hinata- dijo el muchacho

-bueno, esta bien, arruinen el momento, vamos donde lee ya

-otro momento con la rubiecita con mal carácter, que alegría no akamaru?- el perro se tapó los ojos con las orejas haciendo un gruñido de resignación

-quien es la rubia con mal carácter pulgoso maloliente

-ino, cálmate

-no me pidas me calme frentezota

-que? Frentezota? Será mejor que cierres la boca ino puerca, si no quieres despertar mañana bajo un punte y sin dientes

-ino puerca? Tu…

-la pelea es conmigo rubia idiota, conmigo es con quien debes pelear

-tu te callas- dijeron en coro las dos

-Sa- Sakura, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya

-claro, lee nos está esperando junto con Tenten

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Lee, no crees que te estas apresurando mucho con tu plan, digo, es el primer paso y..ya llegar a ..ESO

-TenTen, no es nada malo

-lo sé pero ….No se enojaran contigo?

-por el contrario, luego me lo agradecerán

-Lee!

-Sakura, que bueno que pasaste por aquí

-no disimules, nos descubrieron

-y que es lo que debemos hacer expertos-dijo Ino con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz, mientras kiba la miraba con los ojos en blanco

-primero se acercaran, se miraran fijamente, se tomaran de las manos, cerraran los ojos y pensaran en las cosas buenas de su compañero- dijo Lee con un tono de superioridad

-tomarla de las manso? A esa ino-puerca? Y si se me contagia la fiebre porcina? digo, ella es una puerca

-lo ves Lee? Que cosas buenas puede tener ESO

Saben perfectamente que ambos tiene cosas buenas, así que háganlo

Kiba e Ino se tomaron de las manos, como el calor los había invadido hace un rato, kiba se había quitado el gorro de la chaqueta, lo que hacía que ino descubriera lo que según ella era su única cosa buena, su cabello. Kiba por su parte le tomo ambas manos a Ino y mirando hacia el frente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en ella: sus cosas malas (la mayoría) y buenas, que de hecho: no encontraba ninguna

-Lee, está funcionando, están concentrados solamente en ellos- dijo asombrada la pelirosa mientras lo miraba

-Claro, todo esto es gracias a Gai- sensei-respondió él

-le contaste todo?-dijo TenTen

-No, pero el es la inspiración de mis buenas ideas, mi mentor, mi maestro mi tutor, mi….Hinata!

-Tu Hinata? –dijeron a la vez la pelirosa con la castaña

-No, Hinata necesito que me acompañes, chicas sigan con el paln

-si-dijeron las tres, mientras Hinata lo seguía, el resto se acercaba a la pareja

Tenten se acercó a Kiba, le agarró la cabeza firmemente, haciendo lo mirar al frente-abajo, justo mirando a Ino, que era un poco más baja que el. Mientras Sakura se ponía detrás de Ino, pero sin Tocarla

-oye, Que rayos estas haciendo Tenten?

-nada, es ….un ejercicio de relajación

-y para qué?

-Sakura, ahora!- grito la chica de los moños, mientras sakura corría hacía Ino y la empujaba haciendo que se besara con Kiba

-Funcionó!-dijo Sakura con tono de Victoria en su voz

-Creo-le respondió la chica castaña

Ino y kiba separaron sus labios y se pusieron a escupir al suelo

-¡sakura!… date …..¡POR MUERTA!-gritó enfurecidamente la rubia

Ino y kiba comenzaron a perseguir rápidamente a la pelirosa y a su compañera quienes corrían aterrorizadas

-Cuando irá a llegar Lee, necesito que nos saqué de esta-grito la pelirosa….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fin del 5ºCap.**

**Debo admitir que estuve bien flojo con este cap. Pero debe ser porque estamos a un mes de terminar el primer semestre escolar y tenemos muchas pruebas, trabajos y eso y debo mantener mi súper promedio. Las prox. 3 caps los tengo ideados, pero es la flojera la que me gana :3 **

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a que a sido la única persona que ha leído hasta ahora todos los caps. O que por lo menos ha dejado reviews en cada uno. Espero reviews y cuídense by n.n**


	6. Comienzan los problemas

**Capítulo Nº 6: "Comienzan los problemas****"**

Era una mañana más en Konoha. Todos en la aldea iban de un lado para el otro: en misiones haciendo las compras diarias, paseando, etc. De entre la gente que hablaba mientras caminaba, resaltaba la voz de un castaño que hablaba muy exaltado haciendo gestos con las manos y la cara: Kiba Inuzuka.

-…y así fue-culminó el chico

-y ¿Cómo fue? –dijo monótono un chico de lentes oscuros, que cubría su cara

-fue genial- dijo, pero luego miro al chico y se retracto rápidamente-digo, ¡fue asqueroso, repulsivo, lo peor que me ha pasado!

-claro…..y ¿Qué pasó con sakura y TenTen?

-a que te refieres?

-supongo que su "barbaridad" no quedo impune de parte tuya y de Ino, digo, si fue tan horrible, ustedes deben haber tomado represalias ¿verdad? –Shino hablaba lo mas burlesco que su tono de voz le permitía

-bueno, las salimos persiguiendo, pero luego aparecieron hinata y lee con una gran sábana. Corríamos directamente hacía ella, obviamente siguiendo a TenTen y Sakura, pero ellas, no se como, pero la lograron esquivar y nosotros con Ino chocamos contra ella.

-claro. Y luego?

-nos atraparon con la sábana y Sakura nos noqueó

-con alguna pastilla diseñada por lady Tsunade?

-no, con sus puños

-ah, entiendo. Bueno, debo irme. Adiós kiba

-adiós shino

Kiba siguió caminando pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Seguía confundido ¿Por qué planearían todo esto? ¿Y por qué él? Con la vista baja pensando, entró en una carnicería. Tenía algunos compradores, no estaba llena ni mucho menos, pero tenía varios clientes. En ella estaba el sr. Rokudo, el dueño, un anciano de ojos rasgados, arrugas en la cara, pelo corto, muy canoso. Delgado, no muy alto y con una mirada de un tierno anciano. Él estaba hablando con una rubia, se podía presumir que sobre chismes y cahuines de por allí, después de todo, la rubia trabajaba cerca de allí. Apuesto que todos adivinaron quién era la rubia. La que Kiba menos quería ver en ese momento.

-así es – le decía el anciano- yo mismito lo vi con estos rasgados ojos-afirmó el anciano mientras daba seña de afirmación con la cabeza. Luego, el hombre pudo ver a Kiba que entraba por la puerta con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Kiba Inuzuka! Muchacho, hace mucho tiempo que no venías por aquí

Ino levantó la cabeza, lo vio y puso los ojos de huevo, como es normal en las caricaturas japonesas y además, se le hinchó una vena.

-tu que rayos haces aquí

-creo que lo mismo que tu, comprar carne ¿no?

-bueno me voy, aquí tiene señor Rokudo-dijo entregándole su dinero- pero tenga cuidado, o Kiba podría hacer un plan para besar a su carne

-¿eh? –el señor rokudo miró a Ino con una cara llena de extrañeza

-estás insinuando que yo inventé todo eso del plan para besarme contigo???

-ay, obviamente que sí, después de todo, cualquiera quisiera hacerlo

Toda la gente que estaba comprando, dejó de hacer o de poner atención en lo que hacía, porque comenzaron a ver la discusión que Ino y kiba sostenían.

-Ino, no intentes disimularlo, se que tú armaste todo esto para besarte conmigo, porque te apenaba decirme que querías que nos besáramos, pero te entiendo, digo, cualquier chica en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿no?

Este comentario hizo que la sangre de Ino hirviera a tal punto que se abalanzó sobre Kiba para golpearlo, pero los compradores de la carnicería la detuvieron.

-Ino, creo que es mejor que te vayas, por el bien de mi clientela- casi rogó el sr. Rokudo

-si, lo siento-dijo ino resignada a marcharse, pero cunado iba saliendo, le dio una bofetada a Kiba y pudo salir tranquila

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Sakura!

-¿si lady Tsunade?

-lleva esto a shikamaru y pídele que te entregue todas las medicinas de la lista

-pero……..no se si deba ver a shikamaru, digo, después de lo que le hizo a Ino

-no es una pregunta

-ya voy –dijo Sakura asustada, saliendo corriendo de la oficina de la hokage.

Caminó un rato y encontró a shikamaru. Se acerco mirando hacia el suelo y le dijo:

-esto lo manda lady Tsunade -mientras estiraba la mano, con una hoja- aquí va todo especificado

Sakura habló en un tono sin ningún énfasis ni alteración en la voz. Como un Robot

-oye que te pasa-dijo shikamaru con su voz típica.

-oye, -dijo levantando el tono -¿que tiene temari que no tenga y …que no tenga Ino-corrigió luego de casi cometer un gran error, el que afortunadamente para ella, shikamaru no logró percibir.

-bueno, solo es más problemática

-y por que te gusta? –interrogó la pelirosa

-gustarme? No estoy tan loco –dijo burlón, pero tedioso a la vez, solo como puede ser él

-entonces estoy confundida-concluyó la chica

-simple, no tenía ninguna otra forma de salir de esa situación, era muy problemática

-Entonces le mentiste a Ino??

-que más podía hacer??- dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño

-hombres-dijo Sakura y se fue refunfuñando

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaban tocando la puerta de los Inuzuka. En casa estaba Kiba y Hana, que buscaba unos papeles que había olvidado llevar a la clínica veterinaria. Kiba se levantó del cómodo sofá y abrió la puerta

-que desagradable es levantarse de un cómodo sillón, solo para abrir y ver tu horrible rostro- dijo el inuzuka apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Hana estaba lista para irse, pero esto le pareció interesante y se quedó escuchando la conversación

-sólo venía a decirte que eres un imbécil y que gracias a ti, el sr. Rokudo me pidió que no fuera a su carnicería por un mes

-te vetó? –Kiba no pudo contener una carcajada

-cierra la boca. Bueno, sólo vine a decirte que…

-hola muchachos-Hana por fin salía de su escondite-Kiba, -dijo mirando al muchacho-nunca pensé que conseguirías novia tan rápido

-Novia???-dijeron ambos aterrados

-Ino, te compadezco, yo no lo soportaría más tiempo del que lo veo. Y eso que es muy poco, ya que paso todo el día en la clínica

-pero…. Yo… él….yo no…el no…nunca me….yo no…-intentaba justificarse Ino

-No hay cuidado, es su relación, no la mía, adiós chicos- Hana se fue muy sabiendo que con sus bromas haría que Kiba e Ino siguieran peleando, pero que bien, después de todo era ese su propósito.

-por tu culpa he vivido el peor día de mi vida-dijo la rubia

-di lo que quieras, pero yo sé porque vienes a mi casa

- a si?? -dijo Ino extrañada

-sí, porque te gusto

-sigue soñando dijo ella y se fue

Luego en sus casas, cada uno pensaba lo que había pasado en el último tiempo: Ino por su lado, sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas igual que cuando fue rechazada por shikamaru y se fue al bosque, exactamente en esa misma posición, pensaba en Kiba, en lo molesto que era, pero que gracias a él, ya ni pensaba en shikamaru. Es más, ya no sentía nada hacia el Nara.

Kiba, pensado en su primer beso y como y con quien había sido. Nunca se imaginó que ocurriera de esa manera. Y ¿por qué insistían tanto en que se llevara bien con Ino y armaron todo esto?

Y Sakura pensaba en que Shikamaru casi se enteraba de su secreto mejor guardado y que ni siquiera Ino sabía….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Les gusto????

Pues hoy salí de vacaciones de invierno: dos semanas completas para actualizar y también para subir mi fic de isla del drama. Apropósito en mi fic anterior puse agradecimientos especiales a lectores, pero no escribí los nombres: bueno eran pau-chan22 y mizuno-gina.

Unos reviews nunca están de más. Bueno sigan amando el Kiba Ino y cuídense n.n


	7. Un incidente en la florería

OMG! Que tardanza más grande, prometo (ahora que estoy con vacaciones de verano) intentar no demorarme tanto con eso. Bueno, ahora que aclaré, vamos con el fic.

Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya que de ser así, Ino tendría ahora 6 hijos de Kiba.

* * *

**Capítulo Nº7: "Un incidente en la florería"**

La gente de Konoha no recordaba ninguna mañana tan calurosa como aquella. ¡Era insoportable! Los ninjas con misiones fuera de Konoha agradecían al cielo de ir a alguna otra aldea (excepto la de la arena, que era más calurosa aún) y los que tenían misiones dentro de la aldea, maldecían a quien se toparán. Tsunade le dio el día libre de entrenamiento a Sakura, el Hiashy Hyuga suspendió el entrenamiento con Hinata y Neji, e incluso Guy sensei postergó su entrenamiento con Lee.

La chica sentía que se moría. ¡Era la única de toda su promoción que trabajaba! Un hermoso día para broncearse, salir con amigos y hacer lo que quisiera, pero no, debía quedarse a atender ese condenado negocio sola, sin nadie con quien hablar. ¡Con lo que amaba platicar y chismorrosear! Y lo peor de todo, ningún cliente había entrado a comprar. Ella tenía muchos sueños, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era que sonara la campanilla de la puerta anunciando la entrada de alguna persona. Finalmente, después de tres horas esperando en ese mesón, la campanilla sonó. Estaba de brazos cruzados sobre le mesón y encima de estos tenía su cabeza. Se levantó de golpe y miró fijamente la puerta, que no se abría. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella había escuchado la campanilla

-Ino, tú puerta no abre, está trancada- dijo una voz mientras golpeaba bruscamente la puerta

¡Oh no! hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Podía aguantar que viniera el gordo de choji y llenara de migajas su recién limpiado mesón, podía aceptar que entrara Hinata y tardará dos horas en escoger que comprar e incluso podía aceptar que Lady Tsunade llegará ebria provocando un alboroto, pero ¿eso? ¿no había tenido suficiente castigo durante todo el día?

-Kiba, -El semblante de Ino cambió severamente. De alegría y efusión, pasó a decepción y resignación- bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka, que deseas- parece que tanto juntarse con Shikamaru la estaba afectando, hablaba igual a él.

-bueno, no se de flores, no se que podría comprar- le respondió el chico de tez oscura

-¡como vienes a comprar sin saber…- Ino había comenzado a alterarse, pero levantó la cabeza y miró a Kiba, ya que no se había detenido a mirarlo desde que entró. No llevaba su banda de regulación puesta y tampoco el peludo gorro de su chaqueta. Eso lo hacía verse bastante bien, incluso, hasta algo guapo. ¡¿Qué?! Que estaba diciendo, ¿guapo Kiba? Que estupidez, aunque…no podía dejar de ver su lindo rostro, nunca se fijo lo lindo que era.

-Tranquila Ino- se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos.-que este tipo no te perturbe. Eres un Yamanaka, una chica de mente fuerte, sácalo de tus pensamientos y sigue trabajando.

Pero eso eran solo palabras. Es más, eran solo pensamientos, y pronto ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta.

-¡Aaay por dios!, que abrigado estás, porque no dejas tu chaqueta por ahí- preguntó la rubia y antes de recibir respuesta fue detrás del Inuzuka y le sacó la chaqueta, sonriendo picaronamente.

-gracias- tartamudeó Kiba. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Ino? Ella nunca era tan amable. Es más, siempre era bastante áspera con él y siempre estaba regañándolo.

Cuando Ino le quitó la chaqueta al castaño, la doblo y la dejo sobre el mesón. Luego volvió donde él y comenzó a hablarle sobre las flores.

-Bueno, debes comprar según quien sea la persona. SI es ese alguien especial, podrías escoger rosas, que son la flor del amor- dijo Ino usando un tono pícaro

-ese alguien especial ¿es Akamaru?- el chico no tenía idea de que hablaba la chica. Es como si empezara a hablar un idioma muy diferente al de él.

-ay, no tonto- dijo ella con el mismo tono usado anteriormente-alguna chica, ya sabes, alguien que te guste.

Kiba tragó saliva y su rostro se tornó tan rojo como un tomate. El nunca hablaba sobre esto, es más, nunca había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo sería la chica con la cual se casaría? Es más, ¿cómo le gustaban las chicas? Quizás estaba demasiado ocupado siendo ninja, que nunca le dio importancia a eso.

-Em..-kiba tartamudeó un rato, hasta que por fin dijo- son pa-pa para el cumpleaños de hana

-Aaaaah, tu hermana mayor- dijo Ino y tomó la barbilla de Kiba, lo que hizo a Kiba sonrojarse aún más y tragar saliva, nuevamente- debe ser algo más……sofisticado, tu hermana es alguien mayor. Estos tulipanes estarían perfectos- dijo sacando un ramo de tulipanes amarillos.

-Ok, muchas gracias, me voy – dijo Kiba saliendo apresurado, pero Ino se puso por delante de él, tapando la salida.-Pero, ¿por qué te vas tan Rápido Kiba? No te llevas tus flores ni tu chaqueta. Ven, quédate y platiquemos un rato-dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo delante de su mesón. –¿Me esperas un segundo?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza, ya ni tenía habla. Pero luego pensó ¿por qué tan nervioso? Era una tontería estar nervioso sin razón. Ino no estaba enamorada de él ni nada. Cierto, lo odiaba. Y esta podía ser una vil trampa de la rubia. Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante linda…tal vez esa era la solución, la chica con la que se case debía ser así…¡¿Qué rayos se decía?! Debía ser el extremo calor que lo afectaba. Así eran las chicas lindas, su belleza física era solo una pantalla para ocultar su maldad.

Ino Fue a una habitación trasera de la tienda, donde se guardaban las flores. Sacó un espejo y Comenzó a arreglarse: llevaba su pelo atado en un tomate. Hacía demasiado calor como para cubrirse el cuello, pero para verse linda, se dejo una coleta. También se quitó el delantal y revisó su aliento. Después de eso, salió y pudo notar que Kiba estaba más confiado y ya no tenía ni un rastro de su sonrojo.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme-dijo Kiba tomando el ramo de flores y caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-Kiba, espera un momento- dijo Ino acercándose rápidamente a él. Kiba se volteó, pero Ino perdió el equilibrio y se fue sobre él. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Ino estaba esperando que pasara lo obvio, pero de ninguna manera tomaría la iniciativa. Kiba cerró lentamente los ojos, adivinando lo que Ino esperaba y está hizo lo mismo. Pero lo extraño era que Kiba no hacía nada. Entonces ella estiró los labios y comenzó a acercarse, pero nada. ¿La habría dejado ahí sola? No, imposible, ella estaba en sus brazos, el la atajó cunado se venía al suelo. Entonces abrió un ojo, para ver que pasaba, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver la escena que ocurrí mientras ella tenía sus lindos ojos azules cerrados: Kiba estaba rojo de risa aguantando las carcajadas al ver lo que Ino estaba a punto de hacer. Apenas está abrió los dos ojos, este soltó una gran carcajada. Era tal la magnitud de su risa que le hasta le brotaron lágrimas. Ino se soltó de él, respiró hondo, mientras el chico seguí riendo, y le propinó la patada más fuerte que había dado en su vida, justo en el lugar donde un hombre nunca querría una. Lentamente fue cayendo al suelo hasta quedar en posición fetal.

Ino puso las manos en su cintura lo miró y furiosa le dijo:

-Para que aprendas a tratar a una dama- concluyó la rubia y le dio una patada que lo lanzó fuera de la florería- Ah, no olvides tus cosas- dijo luego y le lanzó el ramo y la chaqueta.

Luego volvió al mostrador, se sentó y comenzó a reflexionar sobre el comportamiento que había tenido. ¿Por qué se había portado así con Kiba? No tenía Lógica.

-Bueno-dijo como si estuviera hablando con alguien- debió ser el extremo calor que me afecto el cerebro- Sonrió y fue hacía la parte trasera de la florería, donde guardaba todas las flores y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Creo que fue bastante corto para todos los mese que me demoré, pero prometo no demorarme tanto en el próximo. Apropósito, los reviews me ayudan bastante, bueno, eso es todo, cuidense y no se olviden de los reviews! Bye!


End file.
